Pillow Fort
by cautiousAlbatross
Summary: Rose and Kanaya build a pillow fort.


You never thought you'd be the sort of person who'd do something as whimsical as making a pillow fort. You never thought Kanaya would be, either. You're not sure whose idea it was, but here you are, with all the pillows you can find, carefully planning the construction of what you are certain will be the most elaborate pillow fort in history. This will be the pillow fort to end all pillow forts. A pillow castle, perhaps.

"Rose," Kanaya says, looking over your carefully labelled diagram, "I think we are going to need more pillows."

Glancing back at it, you have to agree. Your design is far too sophisticated for the seven pillows and five blankets you've managed to scavenge up.

"Let's go shopping, then," you say.

An hour later, you're back with more pillows than you can carry, and a few blankets for good measure. You clear the living room, moving the sofa into position and removing the cushions, then line up all of your chairs. Kanaya has your diagram, and occasionally makes suggestions.

"I think it's time to start with the pillows," you say eventually, once the chairs are all in the right place.

"Sofa cushions first?" she asks, peering at the diagram and rotating it slightly.

You nod, grabbing the first two and putting them in place.

"I think this one should go here," she says, moving one.

"Good point," you say, adding another.

Half an hour later, most of the pillows and blankets are in place. Your fort is beginning to look more like a castle, complete with towers and battlements.

"Is it finished yet?" Kanaya asks from inside, moving a pillow slightly.

You stand back to survey your work.

"I think so," you say.

"Come inside, then."

You slide in next to her, then roll onto your stomach and stare out.

"Cosy," you say, grinning.

She blushes, and you laugh. You kiss her on the cheek, and she turns even redder. Slipping your arm around her, you pull her into a cuddle.

"Rose!"

"Forts were made for cuddling, Kanaya," you say, and she laughs, giving in and wrapping her arms around you.

You snuggle up to her, burying your face in her neck, and she giggles, telling you that your breath tickles. You blow on her collarbone and she laughs.

"I don't think this is how cuddling works," she says, pulling away and colliding with a pillow.

"Careful!" you say, pulling her back towards you, "Don't knock the fort over."

"Oops. I almost destroyed an hour's work."

Carefully, she shifts away from the pillows, making sure she doesn't dislodge anything, and ends up with her nose brushing against yours.

"There isn't much room in here," she says, her breath tickling your lips.

"Mm," you say, closing your eyes and leaning in.

You kiss her. At first, she doesn't respond, and you sigh slightly. You feel her smile, and then she kisses you, rolling you over onto your back. Giggling, you push back, rolling back over so you're on top of her. Pinning her arms down, you pull away and look down at her, grinning mischievously. She gives you a confused look, then her eyes widen as you start tickling her.

"Stop!" she protests, trying to push you away, but you just laugh.

You tickle her mercilessly and she thrashes, struggling to breathe through her laughter.

"Stop it! You'll destroy the fort!"

"You mean you will," you say, tickling her under the chin and making her squirm.

She squeals, kicking her legs and catching one of the chairs. The fort comes tumbling down on top of you, and you find yourself pressed against her, squashed under myriad pillows and blankets.

"I told you so," she says, and you can feel her breath against your ear.

"Shh," you say, twisting around so you can see her, "It's even cosier like this."

She laughs, and you kiss her. You keep kissing her until you both have to fight your way free of the blankets in search of fresh air. As soon as you can breathe again, you wrap your arms around her and kiss her again, the blankets still tangled around your legs.

"This was fun," she says, slightly breathlessly, "We should do it again some time."

"Which part, the fort or the kissing?" you ask teasingly, kissing the end of her nose.

"Both."

You laugh and kiss her again. You have to agree. This was the most fun you've had in a long time.


End file.
